Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!
Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, known in Japan as , is the seventh Dragon Ball Z movie. Originally released in Japan on July 11th 1992 between episodes 147 and 148. FUNimation dubbed it into English in 2003. It was digitally remastered and re-released on February 10, 2009 with Bojack Unbound. Battles Featured * Goku vs. Android 14 & Android 15 * Goku & Trunks vs. Android 14 & Android 15 * Trunks vs. Android 14 & Android 15 * Goku vs. Android 13 * Vegeta vs. Android 15 * Trunks vs. Android 14 * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 15 * Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 14 * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 * Goku (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Vegeta (Super Saiyan) & Trunks vs. Android 13 (Fusion) * Gohan & Krillin vs. Android 13 (Fusion) * Vegeta, Trunks (Super Saiyan) & Piccolo vs. Android 13 (Fusion) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 (Fusion) New Android Threat The film opens with the introduction showing the death of Doctor Gero at the hands of the Androids #17 and #18, and also revealing that Gero is still around in the form of an underground computer, still working on three new Androids (#13, #14 and #15, to be exact), the first of which being presumed as one of original ultimate androids. The real film now opens with the completion of Androids #14 and #15, who attack Goku while he is shopping with Chi-Chi and Gohan. Not wanting to destroy the city they're in, Goku and Future Trunks leave for an uninhabited arctic area. The fight seems even until Android #13 shows up - at least until Vegeta and Piccolo arrive. At that point of time, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks ascend to their Super Saiyan forms and Androids #14 and #15 are destroyed by Trunks and Vegeta, respectively. Just when the fight seems won, Android #13 shows off his "Super" form by absorbing two components of the two fallen androids, vastly transforming into a blue behemoth and increasing his power, changing the battle's outcome yet again. But then Goku prepares a Spirit Bomb, and, after transforming into a Super Saiyan, he absorbs its energy into his body and destroys the Android menace in a style similar to that of his Dragon Fist. As Androids #13, #14, and #15 are ultimately destroyed, Dr. Gero's computer shuts down for good, while still shouting the words "Goku must die!” In the English dub of the film, a scene where Goku is hit in the groin was cut, and was replaced with a flash of light. At the end, it closes with a comic relief. Goku and his friends are healing in the hospital, but Piccolo and Vegeta are sharing a private moment of "hatred" by sitting back-to-back on a small rock in the sea. Piccolo asks "Is it over?” to which Vegeta replies in an annoyed tone, "Not until the fish jumps!". A fish jumps out of the water and Vegeta says, "It's over" (in the original Japanese version, this scene contains no dialogue.) Canonicity Super Android 13! cannot be placed even in the anime continuity. It is clear this movie takes place after the Android Saga, as Dr. Gero had already been killed and 17 and 18 were activated. However, the only free period between the activation of Androids 17 and 18 and Goku's death, was the wait before the Cell Games. However, Goku and Gohan never powered down from their Full-Powered Super Saiyan state during this time and Trunks' sword was already broken. Gohan does not appear to have trained in the Time Chamber yet as he is still shorter than Krillin and his hair also seems to still be a mullet, also he doesn't show his ability to go Super Saiyan. The only way this movie could have taken place in the anime continuity if it was in an alternate timeline where the Z-Fighters defeated the Androids, Cell never came from the future, and Future Trunks destroyed the Androids in his timeline only to return to the present timeline to tell everyone and ended up staying for a while. Even if this timeline were to exist there would still be a plot hole as it was said that Dr. Gero had destroyed Androids 1 through 15 and his supercomputer would have been destroyed by Trunks and Krillin (if they learned of Dr. Gero's basement). Cast list Trivia *This is the first Dragon Ball Z film in which Future Trunks appears in. *This is the first and only movie where Future Trunks uses his sword in battle. * It is the first time the three Super Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks) work together to combat a villain. But though this was Goku and Vegeta's second time working together to combat a villain like they did when they defeated Cooler * This is the second movie where the final battle takes place in the Arctic. * This is the third movie where a character's origin differs from their origin in the anime. Shortly before 17 killed Dr. Gero, 18 told him "You destroyed all the other androids up to 15." In this movie, Dr. Gero clearly did not destroy 13, 14, and 15, as they are the main villains, and instead kept them around. Also, Android 8 is clearly alive and well by this time. It's possible that Gero lied to Androids 17 and 18 when he said he destroyed all the androids up to 15, since Android 8 is still alive. In addition, present 17 and 18 had never heard of Cell, one of Dr. Gero's creations, prior to their encounter on an island, much less the fact that they were to be part of him. * Android 15 knows who Future Trunks is, which makes no sense since the Androids in this film are from the present time line (However, Cell did mention that the computer did consider getting DNA from Future Trunks, but had more than enough Saiyan DNA as it is, which might explain why Android 15 might know who Trunks was.). * After his death at the hands of the Spirit Bomb empowered Goku, Dr. Gero's supercomputer which had completed Androids 13, 14, and 15 and had been systematically feeding them information during their fights shuts down, this causes another plot hole seeing as it is still intact during the Android saga when Trunks and Krillin destroy it, and if this film is set after the Android saga it would have already been destroyed when 13 died, either way is impossible. *This is one of the few movies where all English versions of it have coarse language (Android 13 uses the word "ass" twice). *Dr. Gero is killed at the hands of 17. But Dialogue between Android 13 and Goku indicates that Gero died a long time ago, however, Vegeta has the ability to turn Super Saiyan (Which he only gains not long before 19 and Gero attack, and Gero is killed), but since Trunks is still in main timeline, and Gohan cannot turn Super Saiyan (or Super Saiyan 2), Gero can't have died more than a few months prior to the events of the movie (He may have meant the death of his mortal body, as his brains were removed and placed into Android #20) *This is the first movie in which Gohan does not appear on the cover of the movie. See also * List of films Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films